


have you heard me on the radio? (did you turn it up?)

by riverflowsinyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chat Fic AU, Failed attempt at humor, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Idol AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT12 - Freeform, Slow Burn, baekchen are comm arts majors, chanyeol is a music major, chat fic, established xiuhan, failed attempt at crack, junmyeon is an economic major, kai and soo are engineering studs, kristao are fashion design majors, past kirsho, sehun is an arki stud, xiuhan are med students, yixing is a philo major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverflowsinyeol/pseuds/riverflowsinyeol
Summary: In which Park Chanyeol is living a double life as Korea’s rising idol LOEY and as Byun Baekhyun’s super! duper! close! friend! Other than that, everybody is in on his huge ass secret except for oblivious Byun Baekhyun.





	1. Chapter 1

   
  
**_byunbaekhoe_**

 

im in tears

 

im in actual fucking tears

 

i cant breath e

 

i think im dying

 

yall im dyin 

 

WOW 

 

IM DYING YET NOBODY RESPONDS 

 

IM OFFENDED 

 

AND HURT 

 

NOBODY LOVES ME 

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

drama queen 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

well

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

whats wrong baek

 

? 

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

are you okay? 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

are you hurt anywhere? 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

lemme guess

 

sehun beat ur ass at league

 

 

**_sebooty_ **

 

thx for trusting me hyung 

 

i kno u always got my back

 

/winks/

 

but sadly no

 

he won

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

wea k

 

i revoke my support

 

 

**_pandatao_ **

 

u guys

 

hes literally crying 

 

like lots of tears are coming out

 

idk what to do 

 

hes caressing his phone 

 

im siddwnly scared 

 

also hes whispering something on his phone

 

and now hes fucking laughing like a maniac

 

JONGDAE

 

WUR TF R U

 

????

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

baek whats the matter

 

answer me

 

!!!! 

 

or ill come barging in ur room 

 

 

**_sebooty_ **

 

someones worried 

 

/smirks/

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

arent we all

 

 

_**sebooty** _

 

nope

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

not me 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

neither do i 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

you know my answer

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

this is serious

 

where’s baek? 

 

what‘s he doing right now?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

its probably nothing serious 

 

u know how baek is

 

 

**_pandatao_ **

 

WHERE TF ARE U JONGDAE

 

COME BACK TO OUR ROOM

 

AND TAJE CARE OF BAEKHYUN

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

IM IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN 

 

CALM THE FUCK DOWN

 

DIDNT U BOTH SAY U WANT MILK

 

 

**_sebooty_ **

 

aww

 

the babies want their milk

 

 

**_pandatao_ **

 

dont act like u r not a baby yourself sehun

 

 

**_sebooty_ **

 

im not???

 

 

**_pandatao_ **

 

lying lair

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

*liar

 

 

pandatao changed sebooty’s name to sebaby

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

do you have a problem with me or something 

 

huh??? 

 

u coward bastard 

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

sehun

 

language

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

im no coward jerkface 

 

 

sebaby changed pandatao’s name to cowardpanda

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

OH 

 

SO THIS IS HOW IT GOES

 

COME AT ME BRUH

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

remember that time when we went inside a haunted house and tao screamed his lungs out like a fucking girl

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

BOOOOOOIIIII

 

DO I EVE R

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

tao looked like he’s about to shit himself there

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

that was hilarious 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

i kinda felt bad leaving him with sehun that day 

 

he had to take care of tao’s ass

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

yeah 

 

thanks a lot  

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

y u guys suddenly ganging up on me???

 

i was stating the goddamn obvious 

 

sehun IS a baby

 

he’s technically the maknae of our group

 

im not some newsmonger

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

monger?

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

wasn’t that supposed to be a song from phineas & ferb? 

 

HE’S A FLYING FISH MONGER

 

(FLYING FISH MONGER)

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

HE’S A FLYING FISH MONGER

 

(DEATH-DEFYING WONDER)

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

HE’S A FLYING FISHMONGER WITH A NERVES OF STEEL

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

HE’S GOT AN OLD BUNDLE MOTOR

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

AND A PAIR OF WHEELS 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i hate you all

 

BUT

 

im not even the only one scared when we went inside that haunted house

 

BITCH

 

TIME TO DROP SOME NAMES

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

OKAY

 

LETS MOVE ON SHALL WE

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

YES  
  
that’d be a great idea

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

woah

 

WOAH

 

am i imagining shit

 

or

 

did kris hyung finally unignore us after two years

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

nope

 

apparently you’re not

 

it’s really kris hyung

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

KRIS HYUNG

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

HYUNG

 

OMG

 

I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THE GC YEARS AGO???

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

that’s what i thought too

 

what are you doing here traitor?

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ooohhhhh

 

feisty

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

luhan

 

sweetheart no

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what did i do? :c

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

don’t get involved honey

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

aym not

 

ayyymm nooooottt :c

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

guys

 

i know bailing out on all of you was a dick move but

 

let me explain

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

we dont need ur explanation

 

i thought you left the fucking gc

 

what the actual fuch are you still doing here

 

just leave

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

fuch

 

HAHAHAHHAHAA

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

that’s not the fucjing point

 

 

**_galaxhyung_ **

 

junmyeon

 

please

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

go on yifan

 

we are all listening

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

wha

 

u r tolerating this myeon?

 

i cant believe

 

 

**_galaxhyung_ **

 

first of all i’m sorry

 

for leaving without saying goodbye

 

to any of you

 

i was confused and afraid before but now

 

im not so afraid anymore

 

two years of completely running away from who i truly am made me realize that no matter how hard I tried lying and running

 

i’ll just keep coming back

 

and i’m here to set things right

 

also i want to come back to our dorm

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

after what you’ve done to junmyeon

 

did you even have any idea what he went through after you left us

 

after you left him

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

you are forgiven

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

WHAT

 

YOU’VE GOT TO BE KDDING ME MYEON

 

YOU CANT JUST LET PEOPLE WHO LEFT US COME BACK THAT EASY

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

you guys know the saying forgive and forget?

 

yeah i’m sure you all do

 

it simply means to not linger on the past and just forget all the bad things that happened but of course remember the lessons that it taught us

 

he said he was sorry and he meant it

 

he needed time for himself and that’s what we gave him

 

look at where we all are

 

we’re all happy pumpkins now, right?

 

and i’m glad to know that yifan finally found and accepted his true identity

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

a piece of advice from a wise man

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

apology accepted kris hyung

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

he just called us pumpkins

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

its okay hyung

 

no hard feelings right

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

we completely understand hyung

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

we missed you so much hyung

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

so am i the only one concerned here about the fact that junmyeon hyung called us pumpkins

****

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

what’s important is you came back pal

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

and you didn’t forget us (T⌓T)

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

****

welcome back my main bitch

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

i cant believe kris is back

 

i cant believe we all complete

 

im suddenly so emotional???

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

what a baby

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

thank you

 

really

 

i’m very grateful to all of you for accepting me and my apology

****

**_  
_ **

**_jongnight_ **

****

don’t think that I’ll go easy on you fucktard

 

i’ll be watching your every move

****

if you ever hurt myeonnie again

 

istg i’ll kill you with my bare hands

****

**_  
_ **

**_junmoaney_ **

 

are you all done? 

 

are we not concerned about baekhyun’s well-being a moment ago? 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

oh

 

right

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

im coming back to our room to check on him

 

jusy lemme finish pouring some hot water on the mug

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

how do you even do that

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

so thats why ur taking so long 

 

put ur goddamn phone down for a second would u

 

i want my milk now 

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

next time go get your own milk

 

u ungrateful piece of panda

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

@byunbaekhoe are u okay? 

 

pls answer us

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

he’s doing fine

 

he stopped crying

 

after u all started ganging up on me

 

but im still scared tho

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ok 

 

 

my darling 

 

my sunshine

 

my happy pill 

 

tHE LOVE 

 

OF MY FUCKING LIFE

 

IS FINALLY GONNA DEBUT

 

IVE WAITED THIS LONG 

 

TOO LONG 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

who r we talking abt exactly? 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

my darlinf 

 

mY SUNSHINE

 

MY HAPPY PILL

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

fucking hell 

 

just get on with it

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

LOEY

 

AAAAAAA 

 

HES HAVING A SHOWCASE NEXT MONTH

 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

oh

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

Sehun

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

soooooo

 

what did i miss

 

 

_private chat: we young_  
(sehunnie and chanyeollie)

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

so when r u gonna tell baekhyun hyung

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

uh

 

never? 

 

he’d freak out

 

he’ll get mad at me for not telling him sooner

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

you’re overreacting

 

you guys r lyk super close friends

 

he won’t get mad at u

 

trust me 

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

idk sehunnie

 

im kind of scared

 

i might ruin our friendship

 

theres also this possibility that he might never talk to me again 

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

u r being ridiculous 

 

but ok 

 

so when are you gonna tell the others? 

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

why would i tell em

 

?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

whyd u tell me tho

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

bc ur my best friend? 

 

i thought that was obvious

 

also bc i trust that u wont reveal my other identity 

 

tbh i trust u more than the others

 

arent u happy

 

arent u honored

 

（＾ｖ＾）

 

sehun? 

 

hun? 

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

ok so 

 

hyung

 

i have a confession to make

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

why do i have a bad feeling abt this

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing needs to think of something to write for his philo assignment and Luhan needs a boost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SOFT HOURS OPEN] (•‿•)

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

hey

 

anyone still awake?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

meeee

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

yo xing

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

sup my man

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

im awake but I hafta to do some stuff with kyungsoo

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what kind of stuff :))))))))))))))

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

steamy

 

i like that

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

what else do you like baekhyun hyung

 

would you say u like a fluffy man with pointy ears

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

i can be steamy too baek :(((((((((

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what the fuck

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i don’t need u to be steamy yeol

 

i already like u just the way u are

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

cheesy motherfucker

 

just date already

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

oh no dae

 

yeol and i aren’t like that

 

right yeol?

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

uh

 

yes

 

right

 

baek’s right

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

then what are you

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

we’re super duper close friends

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

yuppp

 

that’s what were are

 

super! duper! close! friends!

 

(*>ω<)b

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

d(´･ω･`)

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

tragic

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

anwy what r u upto kyungsoo @dyodonut

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

we’re working on an english report you malicious children of the good Lord

 

jongin and i are partners

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

why

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

because the teacher said so?

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

ok

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

since half of the members in this group chat are obviously awake

 

i have a serious question for all of you

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

sure

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

fire it up

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

fire me up

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

jesus christ baekhyun

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

youre a fucking flirt are you

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

if i’d die tomorrow what would you put on my epitaph

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

whAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS

 

R U GONNA DIE??

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

he said IF dumbass

 

it’s a supposition

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

hypothetically speaking

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i got scared :c

 

(ノAヽ)

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

we all gonna die someday baek

 

that’s life

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

i also have a question for you

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

what is it

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

whats an epitaph?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WHOS THE DUMBASS NOW

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

SHUT IT

 

IM BEING SERIOUS

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

it’s a statement written in memory of the person who died

 

the one they write on tombstones

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

right

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

ol righty then

 

brb will get something to eat

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

what for hyung?

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

our philo assignment

 

i honestly cant think of anything to write

 

would u guys help me

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

sure

 

let’s think of something

 

ヽ(´▽｀)/

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

an actual angel and lover of balance

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

China’s sheep

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

Savior of China

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

wasn’t that Hua Mulan’s title

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

KING OF FUCKING CHINA

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

eXCUSE ME

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

I SECOND THE MOTION

 

****

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

its for the epitaph

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I THEN

 

DO I LOOK LIKE A PEASANT TO YOU

 

I DEMAND TO HAVE THE SAME TITLE

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

SAME HERE

 

tho i admit i look more like a duke than a king

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

guys calm down

 

its just a fucking statement for the fucking epitaph

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

I WONT SETTLE FOR LESS BYUN

 

I DESERVE BETTER

 

YOU KNOW I DO

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ARE YOU DRUNK OR SMETHING

 

THIS ISNT EVEN ABOUT YOU

 

THIS IS ABOUT YIXING HYUNG’S ASSIGNEMT

 

WHERE TF IS MINSEOK HYUNG

 

@minsuck

 

CALM YOUR OVERLY DRAMATIC BOYFRIEND WOULD YA

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

he’s already asleep 

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

thats why

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

that’s why what

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

****

that’s why you’re acting like a bitch on the loose

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

OHHHH

 

TAKE THAT BACK

 

TAKE THAT BACK KIM JONGDAE

 

ISTG

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

listen

 

if i were you id sit my narcissistic ass down for a moment and help yixing wth his goddamn assignment like the good friends that we ol are so we could all sleep

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

yeah

 

what he said

 

if u want the title so bad then put it on your own goddamn epitaph when ur teacher requires u an assignment like yixing hyung’s

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

jesus christ

 

what on merlin’s beard happened here

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

just luhan being luhan

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

apologize luhan

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

oKAY

 

FINE

 

JUST PUT THE GODDAMN CHAIR DOWN

 

VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER TO OUR PROBLEMS

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

way to go soo

 

(´∀`)

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

im sorry

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

what for

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

kyungsoooooo :ccc

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

WHAT FOR LUHAN

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

im sorry for acting like a bitch on the loose

 

its just that

 

im so stressed lately

 

and sad

 

ive been flunking my tests even though i study 25/7

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

who r u joking

 

study 25/7 my ass

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

its true

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i witness him studying till the ass crack of dawn

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

i put so much effort in this course yet i still feel like it will never be enough

 

like i will never be enough

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

don’t be sad lu

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

yea you can always try

 

before you even know it your hard work had been paid off

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

maybe your score’s not that bad

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

yeah

 

lets see ur scores

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ion wanna ;ccc

 

em shy

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

come on hyung

 

tell us your scores

 

maybe we could even help boost ur confidence

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

its just us

 

we'll help you feel better

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

we wont laugh at u or anything

 

if that’s what u r worried about

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

uh fine

 

i got a 29 on our first test

 

the second was a 47

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

out of 100?

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

no

 

the first one was over 30

 

while the second was 50

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

WEFBHSDFBBVGA

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

FUCKING HELL

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

I CHOKED ON MY LETTUCE

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

YOU CALL THAT A FAILING MARK

 

HE CALLS THAT A FUCKING FAILING MARK

 

I MEAN WOW

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

YEA IF I EARN A SCORE LIKE THAT I WOULD BE PROUD

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i suddenly feel dumb

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

yea me too

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

we deserve to be called dumbass sehun

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

we both dumbass

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

give him a break

 

you know lu is grade conscious

 

so it is natural for him to feel this way when all he got before were perfect scores

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

right

 

i almost forgot that he's kind of grade conscious

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

WERE?????

 

WHY ARE YOU TALKING IN PAST TENSE

 

DOES THIS MEAN I WONT BE GETTING PERFECT SCORES ON FUTURE EXAMS ANYMORE

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

that’s not what i meant lu

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

thats not what he meant

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

just continue doing what you are doing and study even harder

 

im sure you’ll be great

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i totally agree

 

tbh with those grades you’ll probably graduate with honors

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

you re pretty smart hyung

 

you can do it!!

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you’re not just smart luhan but you’re also passionate with your dream

 

your passion sets you apart from others

 

it’s what makes you special

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

you re the kind of person who loves what he's doing and will put his all into it

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

i hope you wont be too hard on yourself

 

you’re doing your best and we can all see that

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

i hope you’d realize that you are more than enough

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

because to us you already are

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

believe in yourself hyung

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

like how we believe in you

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

the others are asleep but im certain that they would’ve said the same thing

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

WHY ARE YOU ALL LIKE THIS

 

IM SOBBING

 

I DONT DESERVE SUCH SUPPORTIVE AND LOVING FRIENDS

 

I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY

 

COME HERE

 

 

_**healingunicorn** _

 

EMERGENCY GROUP HUG!!!

 

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

FUCK MED SCHOOL

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

YEA THEY DON’T APPRECIATE A LU HAN

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

THEY SHOULD ALL BE AWARE OF THE MIGHTY LU HAN’S WORTH

****

****

**_dyodonut_ **

****

you’re such a dork

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

****

we love you lulu

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

luv u our main bitch

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

we love the original baby of our group

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i wushu u

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

wub u

 

 

dyodonut

 

❤️

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i cant handle the drama

 

there's just too much in one night

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

agree

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

let's get back to yixing hyung’s assignment shall we

 

the epitaph

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

LMAO

 

it sounds kinda good

 

but witnessing what happened here

 

we might as well think of another one

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

no its ok xing

 

use the statement

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

nahh its fine

 

i don’t own china or anything

 

ion want something spectacular or extravagant

 

a simple one would be good enough

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

im out of ideas

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

here lies squidward’s hopes and dreams

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

pfftt

 

IM WHEEZING

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

AFVGBSNDF NWV

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

THWT WAS PRETTY GOOD

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ITS FUCKING FUNNY

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

INDEED IT WAS

 

IM STILL CACKLING

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

im just tryng to lighten up the mood

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ok

 

how about…

 

ZHANG YIXING. AN ACTUAL FUCKING ANGEL. LITERALLY THE KINDEST AND SWEETEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN UNIVERSE AND IS ACTUALLY TOO GOOD AND PURE FOR THIS WORLD WE LIVE IN. WE MUST PROTECT AT ALL COSTS. EMPHASIS ON THE AT ALL COSTS BECAUSE BITCH STOP SLANDERING AND BLAMING HIM FOR BEING ABSENT OR UNABLE TO JOIN GROUP ACTIVITIES. HE HAS INDIVIDUAL SCHEDULES AND WE MUST RESPECT HIM AND HIS DECISIONS.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is basically a chapter where exo show how much they love and support each other no matter what. i actually got teary eyed when they're all comforting lu han SDBKASJFJKDB THEY R SO GOOD TO EACH OTHER GOALS THEY ARE GOALS FRIENDSHIP GOALS. as much as i want OT12 its kinda hard to have all members present in a convo buuuut next soft hours i'll include all of em (i pwomise). 
> 
> ALSO THOSE WHO DEEMED YIXING AS SELFISH AND CONTINUOUSLY BLAME HIM FOR BEING UNABLE TO JOIN GROUP ACTIVITIES.... FUCK! YOU! ALL! HE CARES FOR EXO JUST AS MUCH AS HE CARES FOR US EXOLS!! OT9 LIVES (lol OT12) 
> 
> anyway i got the epitaph idea from a friend of mine. she literally messaged us a couple of months ago and asked us: "if i die tomorrow what would you put on my epitaph?" she said its for a philo assignment so we took it seriously and thought hard to help her, then my best friend literally said: "here lies squidward’s hopes and dreams." lmao we all lost it. then last april i kind of found myself in the same situation but this time its for my marriage and family project. its kind of ridiculous for me really. ridiculous yet scary. i mean you're already thinking of a statement you'll put on your tombstone when in present you still have no boyfriend, haven't graduated uni yet, still have a lot of things to do and achieve, and etc. 
> 
> so that's that. ion even know why im telling all of these LMAO bye~ [hides behind park chanyeol]┃(・ω┃
> 
>  
> 
> PS: thank you so much to those who read and left kudos on the previous chapter. i wuf u all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is obsessed with talking about loey all day and Sehun, well.... he fucked up.

 

_private chat: we young_

 

 ** _chanyeollie_**  
  
yo

 

sehunnie

 

heeeeey

 

dont ignore me u brat

 

i can see u read this

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

wut

 

  
**_chanyeollie_**

 

don’t give me the cold shoulder

 

u told me u have a confession to make

 

what is it

 

speak to me

 

NOW

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i forgot

 

sorry

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

u can’t just forget

 

what are you 80

 

and would u stop running away every time i see u in the apartment

 

or pretending to sleep whenever i come in our room

 

yes i see u scrolling on instagram

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

uh fine

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

ok go on

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

wait gimme a sec

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

what are u possibly doing that’s more important than talking to your best friend

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

im talking to kyungsoo

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

oh

 

i see

 

he’s your new best friend now isn’t he

 

ukay

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

ugh

 

stop being annoying and dramatic

 

you’re becoming like baek and luhan

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

im not

 

im just making my thoughts known

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

when i think about it

 

u and baek quite match each other

 

ayyyyeee

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

would u stop that

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

stop what

 

ayyyyyyeeeee

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

THAT

 

stop changing the subject

 

r u done talking to kyungsoo now?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

not yet

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

are you even gonna talk to me?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

  
aren’t we talking already?

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

i hate u

 

but ok

 

im not gonna force u to say something that ur not ready to tell

 

but know that im here ok?

 

im willing to listen to whatever bullshit u r gonna say

 

alright?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

alright

 

 

_group chat: that’s right my type_

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i miss loey :((((

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

and you’re telling us this whyyy??

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

because we’re his only friends

 

he’s friendless

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

here we go again

 

can you please shut up?

 

give me an hour baek

 

A GODDAMN HOUR

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

why?

 

what did he do?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

i didn’t get much sleep last night because baek couldn’t shup up about loey being his ideal man

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i think i heard baek still talking at fucking 2 in the morning

 

until jongdae shushed him

 

LIKE LITERALLY SHUSHED HIM AND TOLD HIM TO SHUT UP

 

IF I WASNT THAT SLEEPY LAST NIGHT I WOULDVE LAUGHED MY ASS OFF

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

poor jongdae

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

that sucks man

 

i hope u don’t fall asleep in class

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

how could i with baek’s incessant squeals

 

im just grateful that our prof haven’t scold him yet

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

.°(ಗдಗ。)°.

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

why are you messaging us if you have class today anyway

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

just to save myself from baek’s annoying obsession with loey

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

why don’t u just ignore baek and focus on the discussion?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

focus?

 

LOL

 

not when you’re seated beside an annoying person like byun fucking baekhyun you’re not

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

that’s not nice

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

but

 

myeon

 

if you were in my position i bet you’d do the same thing

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

i’d tell him to listen to the teacher nicely

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

at least baek’s keeping you awake

 

meaning you can listen to the lecture

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

LIKE I SAID I CANT

 

BAEK’S FUCKING POKING ME AND KEEPS ON SHOWING PRE DEBUT PICTURES OF LOEY

 

you know he was literally talking for like three hours straight last night

 

it was a mistake to even encourage him to talk about his ideal man

 

and now i regret everything

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

BUT ITS TRUYYYEE

 

HE IS MY IDEAL MAN

 

A TALL HANDSOME MAN WITH A GOOD SENSE OF HUMOR WHO IS ALSO ABUNDANT WITH TALENT

 

I COULD LITERALLY FUCKING WRITE A GODDAMN ESSAY ABOUT THE THINGS I LOVE ABOUT HIM

 

I SHALL MARRY HIM SOMEDYA

 

MARRY HIM I SHALL

 

(//∇//)

 

\\(//∇//)\

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

pfftt

 

@ridechanyeol

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

hEYYYY

 

DONT MAKE FUN OF ME

 

IM SURE YALL HAVE BEEN IN LOVE BEFORE

 

AND DONT BRING CHANYEOL INTO THIS

 

IM PRETTY CERTAIN HE’LL SUPPORT ME UNLIKE YOU RATS

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you’re not in love baek

 

it’s just an admiration

 

a fucking obsession

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

[GASPS DRAMATICALLY]

 

WHO R U TO TELL ME WHAT TO FEEL

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

wow my son’s all grown up and in love

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

[GASPS SHOCKINGLY]

 

WHAT IS KRIS HYUNG DOUNG HERE

 

I THOUGHT HE LEFT THE GC

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

did he just call baekhyun his son???

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what are you even upto lately

 

you missed all the fun

 

and by fun i meant drama

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

updating myself with loey’s schedule

 

duh

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

obviously

 

i shouldn’t have asked

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

there’s this thing called back read u ass

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

yifan’s actually with us since last week

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

well he’s basically with us for like forever since he never actually left the gc

 

but yes he came back last week

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

and jongdae is ok with this?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

well no

 

but myeonnie is

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

well then

 

WELCOME BACK KRIS HYUNG

 

ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

 

LETS CELEBRATE

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

no

 

we will not celebrate

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

HEY GIRLS

 

YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

we are not girls baekhyun

 

we are men

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

IT MUST BE PARTY TIME

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

HERE WE GO

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

oh screw it

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WE CANT STOP STOP STOP

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

YEOGIN PARTY TIME

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

IDAERO GESOK PARTY TIME

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

(IT’S A PARTY)

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WE GON ROCK ROCK ROCK

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

JJARITAGE NAN

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

P

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

A

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

R

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

T

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

Y

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

istg byun sit ur hyperactive ass down before the professor scolds us

 

FUCKING GOD BAEK BEHAVE

 

THE MAN’S GLARING AT US

 

 

 _private chat  
_ (ohsehun and dokyungsoo)

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

don’t you find it funny that baekhyun doesn’t recognize you AT ALL

 

because how could he not tell the similarities between you and loey

 

even the stage name is a dead fucking giveaway

 

like seriously

 

loey?

 

yeol?

 

he’s fucking dumber than me

 

but don’t tell him i told you that

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i’m confused

 

what are we talking about again?

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

OH SHIT

 

AHDFIRIBDBSA

 

HOLY SHIT

 

IM SO SORRY

 

THE MESSAGE WASNT FOR YOU HYUNG

 

ITS FOR SOMEONE ELSE

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

it’s for chanyeol wasn’t it?

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

FUCK

 

PLS FORGET EVERYTHING THAT IVE SAID

 

DELETE THIS CHAT

 

OR NO DONT DELETE IT

 

THIS CHAT CONTAINS OUR CONVOS THAT I HOLD DEARLY

 

JUST DELETE THE FUCKING MESSAGE

 

PLEASE

 

KYUNGSOO HYUNG

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i see

 

already deleted

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

thanks hyung

 

chanyeol hyung would totally kill me

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

kill you because you accidentally told me that he and loey are the same person?

 

yeah

 

good luck with that

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

UGHSJJJS

 

HYUNG

 

PLEASE DONT TELL HIM

 

AND BAEKHYUN HYUNG

 

AND THE OTHERS

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i’m not sure if i could do that

 

wouldn’t it be better if baekhyun knew this

 

his ideal man is literally just right under his nose

 

he’d be so happy

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

NO

 

DEFINITELY NOT

 

PLEASE DONT DO THIS HYUNG

 

ILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT

 

JUST DONT TELL

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

anything?

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

YES

 

ANYTHING

 

JUST DON TELL ON ME PLEASE

 

IM PRACTICALLY BEGGING RIGHT NOW

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

if you don’t want me to tell the others then free your schedule this saturday evening

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

SURE

 

ID DO ANYTHING YOU ASK

 

WAIT

 

is this a date?

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

depends if you’d say yes

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

you sneaky little shit

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

excuse me?

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

I WAS KIDDING HYUNG

 

OFC YES

 

 

_private chat: we young_

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i’m ready

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

are you?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

actually no

 

but i just wanna get this off my chest

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

im listening

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i think

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

yes?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i think

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

yes you think?????

 

we’ve already established that you’re thinking

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i like kyungsoo hyung

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

OMG

 

WHAT

 

HDJSJDBD

 

I DIDNT EXPECT THIS

 

AND HERE I THOUGHT HE’S YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND

 

WHAT ABOUT JONGIN

 

U SAID HE WAS THE LOVE OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE

 

HOW COULD U DROP THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE FOR KYUNGSOO

 

no offense to soo but wHATTTT

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i didnt say it like that

 

he’s not the love of my life

 

he’s technically the like of my life

 

if that makes sense but u already get that

 

i still like him

 

but i also like kyungsoo hyung

 

i’m kind of in like with him

 

with the both of them

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

so you like jongin and kyungsoo at the moment

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

yup

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

jongin and kyungso

 

you like them

 

at the same time

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

YES

 

WE’VE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

its not a fucking question

 

im repeating it just to make sure im getting all this right

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

you’re overthinking again

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

no i’m not

 

i’m just trying to understand like how can someone like like two people at the same time

 

LIKE HOW

 

YOU’VE BEEN TELLING ME THAT YOU LIKE JONGIN SINCE WHAT

 

SINCE WE WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL

 

AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT YOU LIKE KYUNGSOO NOW

 

ion understand

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

sorry i’m not like you

 

i’m not you who can only like one person in this lifetime and the said person is actually head over heels with your alter ego and not you and is actually too fucking dumb to notice that his friend and his ideal man is one and the same

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

wow

 

harsh

 

you know i didn’t mean it like that

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

then what exactly do you mean by that

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

im just really confused

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

wasn't that supposed to be me

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

i’m worried for you sehunnie

 

i mean

 

what happens now then

 

now that you’ve realized that you like both of them

 

what will happen to jongin?

 

you’ll let your efforts go to waste?

 

dude its been nearing a decade

 

and what about kyungsoo?

 

you know your my best friend and i honestly support you with all my heart in everything that you do but

 

i just don’t want you hurting

 

and now that you like another i guess the pain will double

 

i don’t want that

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i can handle my own emotions

 

but thank you for looking out for me hyung

 

i appreciate it

 

I’ll do nothing

 

its not like jongin knows i love him

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

THERE

 

YOU SAID IT

 

FUCKING LOVE

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

*like

 

i just don’t know hyung i don’t want to ruin our friendship

 

so i’ll just stick by his side and learn how to be content

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

HAH

 

NOW U KNOW HOW I FEEL

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

your issue is clearly different from mine

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

it’s not

 

anyway what about kyungsoo?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

weeeeeeell

 

pls don’t get mad at me

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

YOU’VE CONFESSED TO HIM DIDINT YOU?

 

YOU HAD THE GUTS TO CONFESS TO HIM AND NOT TO JONGIN

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

NO

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

YOU ASKED HIM OUT DIDNT YOU?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

....

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

SEHUN

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

it’s the other way around

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

WHAT

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

  
he asked me out

 

so i took the opportunity and said yes

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

BUT WHAT ABOUT JONGIN

 

(T . T)

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

why do you keep dragging jongin into this

 

its not like he’ll be affected or anything

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

uhhhh

 

right

 

so how

 

did u and kyungsoo

 

?

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

about that

 

please promise me that you won’t get mad at me

 

that no matter what im gonna say we’ll still remain as friends

 

 

 ** _chanyeollie_**  
  
just spill it sehun

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

i kind of missent him a message about you and loey being the same person

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

YOU DID WHAT

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol tells Baekhyun a white lie and Sehun keeps messing up.

 

ohsehun created a new group chat

 

 

ohsehun added pcy and dokyungsoo to the chat 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

hello friends

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

KYUNGSOO 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

it has been a pleasure to meet you loey

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

STOP IT SOO

 

THIS JS STRESSING ME OUT 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

stress level: 1000009837267262x

  
  

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

FUCK U

 

yOU'RE NOT HELPING

 

WHERE'D U EVEN GET THAT??

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

****

relax

 

i was just messing with you

 

i’m not gonna broadcast that you’re living a double life 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

im not so sure about that

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

****

bitch 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

sike 

 

i trust you

 

its just that 

 

i wasn’t prepared for any explanations

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

you don’t owe me any explanations 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

of course 

 

but i assume you’re curious about some things and have questions at least 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i assume that you already know my questions 

 

so better tell me the answers when you’re 101% ready

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

thanks soo

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

don’t mention it 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

so

 

you and sehun huh

 

nice

 

cool

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

yeah

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

he actually blackmailed me 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

DBSKDBHES

 

HE BLACKMAILED YOU?? 

 

WHY AM I EVEN SURPRISED 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

said i have to agree on going out with him this weekend so he wont tell baekhyun

 

and the others

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

don’t act as if you don’t want it too

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

want what soo? 

 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

 

we’re only on our first date yet you’re thinking of wanting it

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

i didn’t peg you to be so eager soo

 

this isn’t how i raised my own son

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

FUCK YOU BOTH 

 

 

 _private chat: super! duper! close! friends! alliance!  
_ (bobohu & yeollipop)

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

chanyeollieeee

 

yeollaaaaa

 

heeeey

 

what are you doin 

 

are you busy?

 

‘ㅅ’

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

baekhyunnie

 

hi

 

no

 

not at all

 

why’d you ask?

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

let’s hang out tomorrow

 

seems like we havent been talking lately 

 

and i kinda missed my best bud 

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

oh

 

i’d love to but i can’t

 

i have this

 

uh

 

thing

 

so i really can’t come over tomorrow

 

maybe next time? 

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

what’s the thing that’s more important than me? 

 

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡。・゜

 

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

god you’re so cute

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

???

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

uhh

 

i have this thing

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

yes we’ve already established that you have a thing

 

but what is that thing

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

music festival

 

my course will be holding a program

 

a music festival program

 

and im one of the performers

 

so i gotta practice

 

since its was a late notice

 

that i will be performing 

 

in that music festival

 

yes

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

that’s so cool yeol

 

when??

 

i wanna watch u perform

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

u dont really have to 

 

its pretty crowded there

 

you hate crowded places right?

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

but i gotta support my friend

 

( ＾∀＾)

 

 

_private chat: we young_

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

SEHUN

 

HEL P

 

I NEED HELP

 

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

****

u mean where the hell are you

 

its 1 in the morning 

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

im @ the studio

 

bUT THATS NOT THE POINT 

 

WHAT DO I DO????? 

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

uhhhhg

 

what u need to fucking do is to fucking let me take a nap 

 

ive been finishing my plates since 7 and i need a goddamn rest

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY U ASSHOLE

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

fine

 

what happened

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

****

BAEK MESSAGED ME AND ASKED ME TO HANG OUT

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

yay for u

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

THE PROBLEM HERE IS I CANT UNTIL AFTER THE SHOWCASE 

 

MY SCHEDULE’S FULL AND I TOLD HIM A BIT OF A WHITE LIE

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

what did u tell

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

that i have a fucking THING

 

BUT THEN HE KEEPS ON ASKING WHAT THAT THING IS 

 

SO I HAD TO QUICKLY THINK OF AN EXCUSE

 

I BLURTED OUT THAT THERE’LL BE A MUSIC FESTIVAL WHICH TOTALLY EXISTS AND I’D BE ONE OF THE PERFORMERS WHICH IS A TOTAL LIE THAT’S WHY I CANT

 

AND NOW HE WANTS TO COME TO THE FESTIVAL 

 

WHAT DO I DO NOOOWWWW

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

that’s none of my concern anymore isn’t it 

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

SEHUNNNNN

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

tell him the truth

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I CAN’T

 

 IT’S NOT AN OPTION

 

 

**_sehunnie_ **

 

why don’t we ask kyungsoo hyung for his opinion 

 

 

**_chanyeollie_ **

 

yesYE S UES

 

YOU’RE RIGHT

 

i forgot that he’s in on this as well

 

FUCKING HELL

 

DID U JUST MIS SENT ANOTHER MESSAGE AGAIN????

 

SEHUN YOU SON OF A BITCH

 

 

_group chat: that’s right my type_

 

 

_**sebaby** _

 

so chanyeol hyung here is having a dilemma 

 

he needs our help  

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

HA AHA HA HA 

 

WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT

 

NO I DONT 

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

what can we do for you, yeol? 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

why didn’t u tell me u have problems :cccc

 

we’re literally pm-ing

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

what’s the problem? 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

mis sent lol

 

also did i say chanyeol hyung

 

i meant changmin hyung

 

LMAO 

 

autocorrect 

 

never really does his job right

 

 

  _group chat_  
(dokyungsoo, ohsehun, and pcy)

 

 

ohsehun set the group chat name to _PROTEC CHANYEOL HYUNG’S SECRET 2K18_

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

what a hypocrite group name 

 

lmao

 

for all i know my secret’s fucking out before this week ends 

 

i can fucking feel it in my fucking tendons 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

IM SORRY HYUNG

 

I WAS SO SLEEPY 

 

I DIDNT 

 

AG FUCJ

 

PLS DONT GET MAD

 

I FUCKING SAVED YOU THERE

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

you’re playing with me oh 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SUCHEN or Team KRISHO?

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

 

have u ever seen a man so beautiful that u cried? 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

hah

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

we can barely see his face doofus 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

hell yeah 

 

every time i see your mother

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ew

 

yOU R FUCKING DISGUSTING HYUNF

 

MY MOMS MARRIED 

 

WITH TWO GROWN CHILDREN

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

that’s totally messed up man

 

 

cowardpanda, dyodonut, and junmoaney left the group chat

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

how to unread 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

get a fucking life would u

 

 

dancingmachine added dyodonut, cowardpanda, and junmoaney to the group chat

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you are polluting sehun’s mind you bitch

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

sehun’s not innocent 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

are motherly love one of your nasty kinks hyung

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

see i told you

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

DISGUSTING SPELLED BACKWARDS IS KRIS 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i’d be lying if i’d say this won’t give me nightmares

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

iDIOTS 

 

I MEANT JUNMYEON

 

EVERY TIME I S EE JUNMYEON

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

Oh

 

OH

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

OHHH

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

OHHHHH

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

OHHHHHHH

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

****

Sehun

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

darn it yixing

 

u ruined the moment 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

hey guys

 

what did i miss

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

there’s this thing called back read u birdbrain 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

don’t fucking push me oh 

 

im still a bit mad at you

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

interesting

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

chanhun fighting 

 

that’s rare

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

and none of your fucking business 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

#aggressive

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

kris hyung have a nasty kink 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

i tOLD YOU I MEANT JUNMYEON AND NOT BAEK’S MOTHER 

 

DISGUSTING

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

ARE U CALLING MY MOTHER IN LAW DISGUSTING? 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

R U CALLING MY MOTHER DISGUSTING 

 

????

 

ummm

 

wat

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

LMAO

 

 

_**sebaby** _

 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

loser

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

*BAEK’S MOM

 

LOL

 

AUTO CORRECT 

 

HA AHA HA 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

NO

 

I WOULDNT

 

WHAT I MEANT WAS YOU ALL HAVE DIRTY MINDS 

 

AND THST DISGUSTING

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

THE GIST IS 

 

YOU’RE STILL FUCKINg DISGUSTING 

 

DONT EVEN MENTION JUNMYEON’S NAME U DISGUSTING SHIT

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

wait a minute 

 

did kris hyung called junmyeon our mother???? 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

HE DID

 

HEJAJDNEJSJE

 

IM CACKLING

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

what

 

you guys used to call me your father and junmyeon your mother before 

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

uh oh

 

he doesn’t know guys

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

KRIS FUCKING WU 

 

YOU ASSWIPE 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

can someone please orient him

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

I CAN ALREADY SMELL THE BUDDING DRAMA ALL THE WAY HERE AT THE UNI LIBRARY 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

kris is such an ignorant fool

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

YOU FUCKENING FUCK FUCKER 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

good luck kris hyung 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

it was nice knowing you

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

what???

 

im completely lost

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

next time

 

make sure you know what you’re coming back to

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

where’s junmyeon hyung? 

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

i’m doing something important unlike you fools who have way too much time on your hands 

 

 

junmoaney left the group chat

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

damn

 

i will never get used to junmyeon being sassy af

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

same

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

why am i on the receiving end of jongdae’s curses ???

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

bc you’re dumb

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

and you’re not? 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

you’re dumber

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

dumb enough to return without knowing what’s going on in junmyeon’s life

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

to think that he said he wanted to make things right this time 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

not with that ignorance of yours you don’t 

 

 

jongnight left the group chat

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

LMAO

 

jongdae’s fuming beside me 

 

said he doesn’t want to talk anymore 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

someone explain to pitiful wu yifan

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

chanyeol

 

you do it  

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

why does it have to be me 

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

bc you and kris hyung are close

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

and the rest of you aren’t?

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

ouch 

 

that kinda hurts

 

i’ve always treated you as my brothers 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

then why did you leave 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

OOOOOHHHH

 

BURN BITCH

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

what he meant was you are closest to him among us 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

ughhhghf

 

but im too lazy to type a backstory

 

why can’t it be jongdae or junmyeon or minseok

 

its not even my story to tell 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

he has a point yall know

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

THANK YOU

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

u better 

 

i saved your lazy ass there 

 

(・ω<)

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

ಠ‿↼

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ew

 

don’t fucking flirt here

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

then who

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

definitely not dae 

 

i bet junmyeon wouldnt even say anything 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

then minseok hyung it is

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

you all sure?

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

makes sense 

 

since minseok hyung is junmyeon‘s best friend 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i’m sure they wouldn’t mind telling kris since we’re all like family here right

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

yeah

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

uh huh

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

i agree

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

same here

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

yup

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

yes

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

yuppers 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

spill it

 

my curiosity is eating me alive 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

curiosity wouldn’t be the only one eating you right now if u just didn’t leave 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

LU HAN 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

NOT NOW YOU KINKY LITTLE SHIT

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

MY PURITY HAD BEEN TAINTED

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

I DONT EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE THAT

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

oKAY

 

EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

IT’S STORY TIME

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

GO MINSEOKKIE

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

jongdae and junmyeon

 

they sort of have this thing going on between them 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

get straight to the fucking point 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

what you and junmyeon had before 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

those two idiots like each other 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

yes

 

they like each other

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

WHY HIM

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

because jongdae was there when you weren’t 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

and they’re taking it slow 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

SINCE WHEN??? 

 

ABD QHY AM I NOT INFORMED ABT THIS 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

because you left us and you’re dumb enough to think that when you return everything is where you left it 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

woah there

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

take it easy man 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

since last year 

 

jongdae confessed to junmyeon after taking him to red velvet’s red room

 

he didn’t technically reject jongdae but he said he needed time to think about it 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

and jongdae said he’d wait because “myeonnie is worth it”

 

LOL

 

his words not mine 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

so are they dating or not? 

 

****

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

they are 

 

kind of 

 

but not really dating

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

it’s complicated 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

the gist is they like each other 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

even though junmyeon is denial as fuck 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

so yall saying they’re neither dating nor boyfriends

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

pretty much

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

so that means i still have a chance with junmyeon 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

WOAH THERE COWBOY 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

did you not get anything that we said? 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

they like each other dude

 

you have zero chance 

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

yeah but you guys said they’re not officially dating 

 

so i’ll take my chances

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

you’re a douche hyung 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

****

you can’t just rip them apart to your convenience

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you can’t just leave and then come back and ruin whatever fucking relationship we have built here when you we’re gone 

 

we will not adjust for you 

 

do you understand 

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

still the same dickhead 

 

you’re too full of yourself thinking that junmyeon still have feelings for you after the stunt you’ve pulled 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

he may have forgiven you

 

but he’s not an idiot 

 

he’s not gonna come running back to someone who hurt him and ignored him for two years

 

he has jongdae

 

so fuck off

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

hear me out before you slander me

 

wouldn’t this be a perfect chance for junmyeon to realize his true feelings for dae? 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

don’t mess with them

 

they’re perfectly fine on their own

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

don’t call him dae

 

you didn’t earn it

 

(｀Д´)

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

fine bacon

 

but you said so yourselves that junmyeon said he’d think about it 

 

maybe now that i’m here i can help him realize things 

 

make it more clear for him before its too late

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

he has a point there 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

you’re tolerating this hun???

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

oh so now you’re talking to me 

 

i thought u said you didn’t want anything to do with me

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

don’t be such a brat boy 

 

i didn’t say such shit

 

i told you to not push it 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

that’s basically the same shit 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

stop it you shitheads

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

how about we let kris do what he wants 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WHAT

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i was expecting more from you 

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

maybe he’s right

 

with him being back and all maybe he could help junmyeon make up his mind 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

tbh i think junmyeon hyung still has feelings for kris hyung

 

i don’t see any progress between him and dae

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

same with our relationship but do you hear me complaining 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

...

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

????? 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

LOL 

 

tragic 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

what progress do you not see????

 

they basically have dinner dates and movie nights almost every week 

 

they’re technically boyfriends but are too dumb to admit

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

yeah

 

jongdae even took junmyeon to a red velvet fansign for his birthday which he saved money for months

 

and lend him his jacket when junmyeon forgot his 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

see

 

jongdae does the work all the time

 

he gives his all 

 

but what about junmyeon hyung?? 

 

i dont see him making efforts

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

why are you invalidating junmyeon hyung’s feelings for jongdae?? 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

i actually saw junmyeon waiting outside jongdae’s class with a cup of coffee during finals before christmas vacation

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

there are things in life that we think we know but in reality we don’t

 

you guys don’t know the half of it

 

the sincerity with the way junmyeon cares for jongdae

 

you neither see nor acknowledge it because some of you only know jongdae’s perspective

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i totally agree 

 

even if he’s a huge ass denial 

 

i see the way he looks at jongdae

 

and its not a look you give to a friend

 

 

manlyman removed galaxyhyung from the group chat

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

I HAVE AN IDEA

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

and that includes removing kris hyung from this gc??

****

****

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

LMAO

****

****

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

and what is that

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

yes

 

err no

 

i just didn’t want any interruptions

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

so what’s this idea

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

****

LET’S PLAY A GAME

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

a what now

****

****

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

oh no

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

oh no indeed

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

sounds fun

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i should have known you’re onto something being particularly quiet in a heated argument like this 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

cuuummm oooown

 

it’ll be fun

 

its just a friendly game

 

a match between two teams

 

team suchen 

 

the other is team krisho

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

and how are you so confident that we’ll agree playing this childish game of yours

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

what would we even accomplish by playing this game

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

are you guys human resources team now??

 

what kind of questions are these

 

felt like i was in a job interview or some shit

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

just answer the damn questions

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

we’ll simply know where junmyeon’s heart truly lies 

 

duh

 

plus the entertainment we’ve all been thirsting for

 

and the opportunity to embarrass those three

 

so are you gays in or not  ???

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

****

lol im g

 

u had me at embarrass those three

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

same

 

i have way too much time on my hands anyway

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

i’m in

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ME TOO

 

I WANNA SHOW THOSE WHO DIDN’T TRUST IN JUNMYEON THAT SUCHEN IS REAL

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

COUNT ME IN AS WELL

 

TEAM SUCHEN ALL THE WAY!!!

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

whipped

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

****

shut up

****

****

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

sure

 

my life’s pretty boring anyway

 

BUT i have yall know that im team suchen

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

@minsuck you in sweetie?

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

i’m already in the moment you opened you mouth ;))))))

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

（/｡＼)

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

filthy shit hyung

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

what

 

i’m already in the moment he opened his mouth and announced the game

 

i gotta support my baby

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

what about kyungsoo hyung?

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

@dyodonut

 

join us

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i don’t know

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

c’mon hyung

 

it’s just a game

 

 

_**dancingmachine** _

 

it'll be fun

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

fine

 

whatever

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

whipped

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i’ll fucking kill you in your sleep

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

****

what about the winners and losers?

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

hmmmm

 

the losing team will have to clean the whole apartment for a year

 

the winners

 

bragging rights i guess???

 

****

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

i want more than just bragging rights

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

overly confident that your team will win huh 

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

of course

 

because i know im right

 

i trust my guts

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

now don’t be too cocky

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

TEAM SUCHEN WILL OBVIOUSLY WIN THIS TOURNAMENT

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

KRISHO IS GOING DOOOOOWN

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

we’ll see

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

KRISHO RIIIISE

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

LOL

 

LET THE MATCH BEGIN!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> belated happy exo-l day ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbaek both have something to say and Kyungsoo is frustrated with Chanyeol.

 

_private chat: super! duper! close! friends! alliance!_

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

hey yeol? 

 

i have something to tell you

 

(／。＼)

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

i kind of have something to tell u too

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

ok u go first

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

no no

 

you should go first

 

 

_**bobohu** _

 

soooooo

 

i may not be able to attend your music festival

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

THATS GREAT

 

I MEAN ITS OKAY 

 

ITS NOT A BIG DEAL ANYWAY

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

i was really looking forward to seeing you perform 

 

(ㄒoㄒ)

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

no worries baek

 

i got called off anyway 

 

said they had to cut off a few performers bc some famous bands will be playing 

 

its cool

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

i’m sorry to hear that 

 

i’ve always known you love performing 

 

can’t believe they’d cut off a wonderful performer 

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

……..looks like somebody’s trying to make me feel better

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

i’m not, silly

 

i’m telling the truth 

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

you’ve never even heard or seen me perform properly baek

 

how would you know im good

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

lol

 

i’ve actually seen you perform once

 

before we officially met 

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

???

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

under that tree at the university park one time 

 

you were wearing your black hoodie and also your black face mask

 

typical chanyeollie

 

i think you’re playing creep by radiohead?? 

 

i was captivated 

 

honest

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

wow 

 

that was a long time ago baek

 

can’t believe u still remember that 

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

ofc

 

can’t really forget something that left a huge impression on you would ya

 

(＾ω＾)

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

(⌒‿⌒)

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

so

 

why aren’t you attending the music festival? 

 

 

**_bobohu_ **

 

about that…

 

hehe

 

i think that’s the day loey will have his debut showcase 

 

and i’m planning to go 

 

 

**_yeollipop_ **

 

err….

 

brb

 

 

_group chat: PROTEC CHANYEOL HYUNG’S SECRET 2K18_

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

GUYS

 

IDK WHAT TO DO

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

you always dont know what to do 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

what now? 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

BAEK’S GOING TO THE SHOWCASE 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

so?

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

DONT YOU GET IT 

 

IF HE GOES THEN HE MIGHT FUCKING RECOGNIZE ME 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

he won’t

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

HE SAID HE HAD SEEN ME PERFORM BEFORE WE MET 

 

I WANSNT REALLY SINGING THAT TIME BUT IM PLAYING WITH MY GUITAR 

 

OH GOD 

 

WHAT IF 

 

WHAT IF HE’LL RECOGNIZE ME JUST BY HEARING ME PLAY????

 

IM PANICKGN

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

chanyeol 

 

calm down

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

HOW COULD I

 

OUR FRIENDSHIP IS ON THE LINE HERE

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

well everything would have been easier if you had just told him the truth

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

YOU KNO ITS NOT THATEASY 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

chanyeol 

 

i’m sure he won’t 

 

he’s an idiot

 

also you wear your mask and glasses ever since the day we all met how would he recognize you 

 

just don’t wear one when you’re on loey mode i guess

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

true

 

the only people in our group of friends who had seen your bare face would be me and jongin 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

i need your prayers 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

speaking of

 

why are you not worried that jongin might recognize you?

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

he won’t 

 

he hates the idol industry that much to actually know them  

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

but what if one day baek decided to share a picture of loey in our group chat 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

he actually did it once you know

 

the picture was taken when your entertainment held a concert where all of its artists performed 

 

that’s where you were introduced as one of the trainees that will debut

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

how did you know that

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i did my research

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

im impressed

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

i was honestly sweating hard when that happened

 

i looked over to jongin’s side of the room but his face remained neutral

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

see

 

he didn’t recognize me at all

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

why aren’t you worried?

 

this frustrates me chanyeol

 

jongin might get sad because you didn’t tell him

 

he’s one of your best friends isn’t he? 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

i wasn’t really planning on telling him

 

he doesnt need to know 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

why? 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

because he’s afraid that jongin might hate him

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

explain so i could understand 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

as i said earlier 

 

he hates the idol industry 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

what does that have anything to do with you telling him that you’re loey????

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

kyungsoo

 

he might hate me if he knew i am one 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

i don’t understand you chanyeol

 

why are you overthinking? 

 

why are you quick to assume things?

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

HAH

 

****

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

he’s your best friend 

 

do you think he would hate his best friend just because he decided to follow his dreams??? 

 

i think the fuck not

 

jongin is not that shallow and you of all people should know that 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

you know what soo 

 

you’re right

 

i’m gonna talk to him

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

fucking finally

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

i’m gonna confess to him 

 

****

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

go 

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

tell him my secret

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

just get out of here and talk to jongin

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

and i’ll do that when the timing is right

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

why not now???

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

 

 

**_ohsehun_ **

 

LMAO

 

KYUNGSOO HYUNG’S USING MEMES

 

WHICH MEANS HE’S TOTALLY FRUSTRATED WITH YOU

 

 

**_pcy_ **

 

SORRY

 

IM SORRY

 

FIRST I NEED TO THINK THIS THROUGH

 

I MEAN ALL THE WORDS IM GONNA SAY 

 

ILL TALK TO HIM BEFORE THE SHOWCASE 

 

I PROMISE 

 

 

**_dokyungsoo_ **

 

you better

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THE DROUGHT IS ALMOOOOST OVEr!!!!!!! WHO'S EXCITED FOR DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO???? OT9 COMEBACK IS FINALLY HAPPENING!!!!! OT9 LIVES!!!!! 
> 
> [does happy dance] （〜^∇^)〜 ＼(^ω^＼) 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜
> 
> Anyway, belated happy birthday to exo's sheep uwu and please do support him and his first solo U.S. album hype him up and give him lots and lots of love ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin has a misunderstanding while the rest talks about Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mamma mia! here we go again spoilers-ish ahead !!!!!

 

_group chat: that’s right my type_

 

  
**_manlyman_**

 

ANYONE OF U BITCHES ALREADY WATCHED MAMMA MIA 2?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

HELL YEA

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

I DID

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

i watched it with myeonnie

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

IT WAS THE BOMB

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

me too 

 

with kyungsoo hyung

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

why wasn’t i invited???

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

well you usually dont like musicals nini

 

so it never crossed my mind that mamma mia would interest you

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

we went on a date jongin

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

you went out on a date?

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

err

 

not really

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

yes jongin

 

we went on a date

 

what are you gonna do about it?

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

nothing…

 

sehun didn’t tell me you were together

 

congrats ig

 

i hope u both had fun

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

wait

 

i’m sorry for not telling you nini

 

but it was just a friendly date

 

kyungsoo hyung and i aren’t like that

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

it’s okay sehun

 

you don’t have to tell me everything right

 

i’m your best friend

 

not your mother

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

its not okay

 

i’m gonna pm you

 

let’s talk

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

weeeeeeeeeeellll

 

that was intriguing 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i can feel the  t e n s i o n

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

don’t forget the  d r a m a

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ahh yes

 

the lovely smell that smelly smells of drama

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

oh you guys r talking about mamma mia 2

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

hey yixing

 

come and join us

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

IT WAS AWESOME GUYS

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

IT IS BUT ILL HAVE TO ADMIT THE FIRST ONE WAS BETTER

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

BRU THE FIRST MOVIE IS ALWAYS THE BEST ONE

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

I TOTALLY AGREE BUT I DIDN’T REGRET WATCHING THE SEQUEL

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

WAIT

 

before we talk about this has any of you haven’t watched t he sequel yet?

 

we don’t want to spoil anyone who’s interested in watching the sequel

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

i haven’t

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

then get the fuxk out of here

 

 

dyodonut removed galaxyhyung from the group chat

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

don’t u think that’s a bit harsh?

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

not really

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

yeah we’ll just add him later after we’re done talking about it

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

BITCH I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

baekhyun, precision of language, please

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what is it bacon???

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

1 POINT FOR TEAM SUCHEN

 

hO HO HO HOHO HO

 

IN YOUR FACE BITCHES

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

WHAT FOR????

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

jongdae said “i watched it with myeonnie”

 

WOHOoOooo

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

UGGgh

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

  
 

 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

FYCK SEHUN AND JONGIN ARENT HERE

 

SO ONLY ME AND YIXING ARE LEFT IN TEAM KRISHO

 

THIS STINKS

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

wHAT IS THIS???

 

WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHIRST THE LORD IS SUCHEN???

 

KRISHO???

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

dw han

 

chanyeol and kyungsoo arent here either

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i’m here

 

i just don’t want to waste my energy

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

where’s yeol?

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

why? you miss him?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

ANSWER ME YOU ASSHATS 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

hah ah ahaha very funny zitao

 

its just weird not having him here with us

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

whatever makes you sleep at night bacon

 

 

_**dyodonut** _

 

you say it like he's dead or something

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

ya know how hard it is to be a music major

 

gotta learn how to produce and write your own lyrics

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

right

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

SO CAN YOU NOW PLEASE ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTION????

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

IT WAS ALL LUHAN'S IDEA

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

he made the suggestion and we all agreed to participate

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

wHAT DID HE DO

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

jongdae jongdae jongdae

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

dont jongdae jongdae jongdae me byun

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

we agreed to participate in a battle of who’s the greatest and realest couple between SUCHEN and KRISHO 

 

get the gist??

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

ILL STRANGLE YOU

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

#sorry #not

 

you can’t do anything to stop me or anyone from doing this match

 

even if you meme yourself i wont

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

ILL DROWN YOU

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

NOT IF I DROWN U FIRST

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

i thought we’ll talk about mamma mia

 

why are we getting violent

 

:(

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

sorry about that yixing

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

let’s just talk about the movie in another gc

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

HEY

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WAIT

 

 

**_cowarpanda_ **

 

I WANNA JOIN

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

YEA ME TOO

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

I DO TOO

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

I HAVE LOTS OF REMARKS ABOUT THE SEQUEL

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

ME TOO

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ME THREE

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

then forget about the match

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_**

 

NO

 

 

**_manlyman_**

 

NEVER

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

come along yixing

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

fINE

 

we’ll forget about the match..................................for the time being

 

opxx

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

DEAL

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

ok

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

so are we going to talk about it or what???

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

any of you shitheads wanna volunteer?

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

OKAY

 

FIRST OF ALL

 

MAMMA MIA WOULD NOT BE COMPLETE WITHOUT MERYL STREEP 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

FINALLY, SOMEONE SAID IT

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY KILLED HER !!!!!!!!!

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

I FEEL YOU MAN

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

YEAH THEY DIDN’T EXPLAIN WHY EITHER

 

THEY JUST UNEXPECTEDLY  THROW IT INTO OUR FACE LIKE YEAH-YOUR-FAVE-CHARACTER-JUST-DIED-FOR-NO-APPARENT-REASON-DEAL-WITH-IT

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i mean not actually kill but her character died in some sort of accident or smthn

 

get it

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

I am pretty sure we all got it zitao

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

they can make a sequel with meryl actually in it but they didnt

 

i mean she was there but ughfndndb 

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

i was kinda waiting for her to appear but then they dropped the bomb and said the word died

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i fucken lost it

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

also,,, the transition between the past and present was a bit err idk off??

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

you mean confusing???

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

i dont have any problems with the transition

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

yea me too

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

they should have portrayed meryl like she was telling her past to sophie instead

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

i still don’t get why they have to kill her :(

 

 

**_cowarpanda_ **

 

do you folks remember young harry?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

WHO WOULD FORGET THIS PRECIOUS BOY

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

he’s cute

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

I WAS CACKLING SO LOUD AT THE CINEMA EVERY TIME HE APPEARS ASK MINSEOK

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

hARD SAME

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

HE WAS TOO AWKWARD IM BDJSNDHS

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

U MEAN SPONTANEOUSLY AWKWARD HAKHAK

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

i like his portrayal of the younger version of Harry

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

he was one of my fave characters tbh

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

i’m so glad it was him who got the role

 

 

_**minsuck** _

 

he did really well

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

agreed

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

GUYS LETS NOT FORGET ABOUT YOUNG BILL AND SAM !!!

 

THEY TOO ARE HOT AS HELL

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

remember the epilogue where they sang super trouper

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

PRESENT HARRY LOOKING AT HIMSELF 20 YEARS AGO IS A FUCKING MOOD

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

IT SEEMED LIKE HE REGRETTED ALL THE LIFE CHOICES HE HAD MADE

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

ME TO MYSELF 

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

we will all prolly look at our past selves that way when we get old lmao

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

yea especially you myeon

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

not me I wont

 

 

**_cowarpanda_ **

 

im already looking at my past self that way and im only 22

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

wAAAAAAAUT

 

did any of you realize that there’s something missing?

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

missing?

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

what is?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

the guitar??????

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

what guitar?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i’m really curious about it you know i really looked forward on how young harry would give young donna the guitar but they didn’t show it in the sequel

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

what are you talking about?

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

there are no guitars in the movie

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

actually there is

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

.....i can’t believe u guys didn’t know about the guitar are you even a fan

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

THIS BITHC

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

i dont remember any guitar

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

what are you blabbering about

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

the one harry bought for donna

 

he even said in the first movie that it cost him 10 quid and his i-didn’t-understand-what-he-said tshirt

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

WHAT

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

OH COME ON PEOPLE 

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

THERE IS NO SUCH THING

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

FAKE FAN

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

[GASPS DRAMATICALLY]

 

HOW DARE YOU

 

I BET YOY RE THE ONLY ONE WHO REMEMBERS THAT GUITAR

 

 

**_cowarpanda_ **

 

DOES IT EVEN EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE??? STAY TUNED ON DISNEY CHANYEOL

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

I CANT BELIEVE YOURE CURIOUS ABOUT A FUCKING GUITAR BYUNBAEK

 

 

**_minuck_ **

 

junmyeon said there is sooooo

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

actually, i do remember a guitar in the first movie

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

i do too

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

LISTEN 

 

ITS WHEN THEY WERE ON BILL’S BOAT AND THEN SOPHIE SAID “YOU TOOK MOM’S GUITAR” THEN HARRY SAID “I BORROWED IT. I ACTUALLY BOUGHT HER THIS IT COST HIS [pls proceed to my answer above]” THEN THEY SANG OUR LAST SUMMER BITCH NOW DO YOU REMEMBER

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET THAT LUHAN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there 
> 
> as you can see i am a huge fan of mamma mia and ofc abba ever since i was ten so after watching the follow-up film i decided to write one chapter of exo giving their opinions and venting their feels about the movie in a much lighter way ig and idk why but i see junmyeon, luhan, jongdae, and baekhyun as musical enthusiasts. 
> 
> i had this chapter stored since last august and after many days of editing it's finally out. [insert fetus kyungsoo's voice] hope you guys like it and as for being inactive for almost two months i posted two chapters yaaayyy ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> have a great day everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin clears up the misunderstanding and Baekhyun is in dire need of someone to accompany him at loey’s showcase.

 

_private chat: dirty dancers club  
(sehun & jongin)_

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

allow me to explain jongin

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

it’s fine sehun

 

i understand 

 

congrats on being official with kyungsoo

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

no, u dont understand

 

we aren’t even in a relationship it was just a friendly date

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

but kyungsoo said the both of you went on a date

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

yeah and it was a FRIENDLY DATE

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

whatever

 

kyungsoo doesn’t look like someone who would joke about stuff like that

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

how would u know hmm

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

i just do

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

come on man

 

why won’t u believe me???

 

kyungsoo’s not your best friend

 

it me

 

fine i’m gonna say it

 

we went out bc i did something stupid ok

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

nothing unusual

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

fuck u man

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

what did u do?

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

i said some things i shouldn’t have

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

i was right then

 

you confessed to him and he told you he likes you too since you are very much likable and then you both realized that the feelings are mutual so you decided to date and be happy together end of story

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

****

how the hell did u even come up with that

 

god kim jongin

 

did u shift from being an engineering major to a literature major or what 

 

just so you know it’s far from what actually happened

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

then what actually happened

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

i missent a message to kyungsoo hyung about a certain someone’s secret which was supposed to be sent to that certain someone who has a secret and then i begged hyung to not tell anybody or else i’m dead meat to that certain someone who has a secret so he threatened me to go on a FRIENDLY DATE with him so he won’t spill

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

wow

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

i said plenty and that’s all u gonna react

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

that was a very kyungsoo hyung thing to do

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

yeah 

 

so do you believe me now ????

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

hmmmmmm

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

???

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

yes

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

fucking finally

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

well???

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

well what???

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

aren’t u gonna tell me what the secret is all about

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

i’m not gonna tell u the secret u handsome piece of chicken

 

 

**_joongin_ **

  
it’s chanyeol hyung’s secret isn’t it?

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

how’d you know????

 

 

_**joongin** _

 

i don’t

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

  
and that folks is what you say to trick people into thinking that their hunch is correct

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

it IS hyung’s secret  

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

NOOOOOO

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

IT IS 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

NO, IT ISNT

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

YES, IT IS

 

so what’s the secret all about???

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

IT IS NOT HIS SECRET

 

besides, even if it is i won’t tell u bc it isn’t mine to tell so don’t force me jongin

 

 

**_joongin_**

 

k finw 

 

anyway i’m sorry for being too dramatic

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

dw in my eyes u’re not

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

shut up

 

for the record, i like musicals

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

wHAT

 

 

**_joongin_**

 

yeah idk where u got the idea that i hate musicals when in fact i just hate ONE musical

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

OHMYGOD

  
mY CHILDHOOD WAS A FUCKING LIE 

 

WHAT MUSICAL DO U HATE

 

 

**_joongin_ **

  
guess

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

HOW COULD I FUCKING FORGET

 

ITS INTO THE WOODS ISNT IT 

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

got that right sweet cheeks

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

AGONYYYYY, BEYOND POWER OF SPEEHC~

 

 

**_joongin_**

 

sehun stop

 

 

**_sehoon_ **

 

WHEN THE ONE THING YOU WANT IS THE ONLY THING OUT OF YOUR REACH~

 

 

**_joongin_ **

 

SEHUN REALLY SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

 

_group chat: that’s right my type_

 

 

**_jongnight_**

 

anyone available this coming friday and is willing to babysit baekhyun’s ass

 

 

seen by everyone

 

 

_**jongnight** _

 

don’t just seen me assholes reply or else you’ll grow tentacles in your sleep

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

but you already said u‘ll come with me

 

●︿●

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

yeah but you were getting on my nerves since last night 

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

lol what did he do?

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

byun wont shut up about loey

 

kept pestering me to listen to his soundcloud even though i clearly told him that i was v busy

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

but you already agreed to it since weeks ago

 

you can’t take back what u already said jongdae

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

hate to break it to ya sister but i just did

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

leaving leaver

 

 

**_jongnight_   **

 

that’s not even a real thing loser

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

lying liar

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

yes try again hoe

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

junmyeon won’t love you back he’s just tolerating you bc he pities u

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

i sensed tension and came online as fast as i could

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

that was a low fucking blow byun

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i know and i’m sorry i didnt mean it we all kno how much you and hyung love each other

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

boo this isn’t what i came here for

 

fIGHT BITCHE S

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

and bc of what u said my urge of not going with you intensifies

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

oh come on man

 

i was kidding ok i was trying to be funny

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

um by revealing my greatest insecurity????

 

mhm that’s really funny byun i’m cackling

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

YES THATS IT

 

GIVE ME MORE

 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i’m sowee

 

(⋟﹏⋞)

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

apology not fucking accepted

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

@junmoaney jongdae hyung thinks you’re just tolerating him 

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

come and give your man some luvin’ hyung

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

why’d u tagged him sehun????

 

aren’t u team krisho????

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

where did that come from @jongnight ?

 

 

**_manlyman_   **

 

great now junmyeon would give him assurance

 

you’re letting the enemy win tf is wrong w u????

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

yeah how do you untag someone in a gc???

 

do i just delete the message or??

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

hey,,, don’t talk to him like that

 

we all make mistakes once in a while

 

after all we’re just humans

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

leave it be sehun

 

everyone already saw

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

@jongnight

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

i don’t wanna talk about it

 

i wouldn’t want anyone hearing about this especially THAT certain someone

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

is that certain someone me???

 

 

**_junmoaney_ **

 

then let’s talk about it privately

 

i’ll pm you

 

 

**_jongnight_ **

 

okay

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i better apologize to jongdae after they talk

 

(๑´╹‸╹`๑)

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

damn

 

junmyeon hyung is really the only person who can calm jongdae like that

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

FOR THE LAST TIME,, SEHUN

 

AREN’T YOU TEAM KRISHO????

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

THATS TWO POINTS FOR TEAM SUCHEN

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

im just trying to use one of my five senses by being observant, man deer

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

then use it on someone else

 

better yet,, do something useful for once and use it on krisho

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

you can use it on me sehun

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you can use it on me, sehun

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

oopx

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

i mean

 

you can use it on anyone, sehun

 

sorry, autocorrect is being a bitch

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

s0rRy aUtoCorRect iS bEinG a biTcH

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

anywaaaay,, this friday??

 

what about it baek? 

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

that’s baekhyun HYUNG to you sehun

 

( ￣＾￣)

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

so what about it?

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

LMAO

 

 

**_dancingmachine_ **

 

he remains unbothered

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

just like you

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

OHHHHH

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

OHHHHHHHHH

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

OHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

sehun

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

really yixing??? really????

 

 

_**healingunicorn** _

 

sorry can’t help it

 

anyway what are we “OHHHH”-ing about????

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

anyway,,, its loey’s debut showcase and jongdae was supposed to come with me

 

i’ve already asked him the very day they released the showcase date but noowww he backed out

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

why’d he back out?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

he said he’d had enough of my incessant squealing and hard punches

 

soooooo anyone of you wants to come w?

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

can’t

 

we, meaning fashion design students, have to work on this runway for finals and its due two weeks from now

 

sorry hyung :(

 

 

_**byunbaekhoe** _

 

so that means yifan hyung isn’t available as well huh?

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

sorry kiddo

 

 

_**byunbaekhoe** _

 

how bout xing hyung?

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

i’d like to but i have a scheduled consultation with my thesis adviser on friday

 

so sorry,,, maybe if we finish early i could come w you

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

its a’right

 

lu,, how bout you and minseok hyung?

 

 

**_minsuck_ **

 

lu and i have a study date

 

we have a long test the next day so we really have to study

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

sorry,, baekyboo

 

how bout soo?

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

not interested

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

please?

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

you’re basically a grown man, baekhyun

 

why can’t you go on your own?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

because i’m fucking nervous okay

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

of what???

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

of meeting loey in person

 

i need someone to calm me down when he smiles at me or when we make eye contact bc i know for sure that i wont be able to calm myself

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

pffftt

 

like he’ll ever make eye contact with YOU in a sea full of loey stans

 

the chance is 1%

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

boi i’m in the front row so I’ll make sure that my baby will see me

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

how??

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

whatever you’re planning bro i support you as long as its legal

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

what do you plan on doing?

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

god baekhyun i know you what tf are you thinking??????

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

LOL BAEKHYUN’S GOING TO JAIL

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

just please don’t contact me if you need someone to bail you out

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

you’re gonna dive into the stage won’t you?

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

please don’t do anything stupid

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

we don’t want to see you on tv getting shoved inside a damn police car

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i’m not a sasaeng ffs

 

also,, ion wanna be banned at his future shows how will he know that we’re meant to be if i get banned

 

 

 

**_sebaby_ **

 

fucx hyung just say what you’re planning and go

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

i’m gonna wear a rilakkuma onesie

 

and oh yea chan @ridechanyeol let me borrow your one piece luffy straw hat please i’m gonna put it on top of my rilakkuma onesie’s head

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

thank you jesus for guiding our baekkie in the right direction

 

for a moment i really thought you’re up to something illegal 

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

that’s why you’re so nervous?

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

yes

 

 

**_dyodonut_ **

 

just don’t do your stupid stunt then so you could go alone and enjoy the show

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

but i want him to notice meeeee

 

(இ﹏இ`｡)

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

i can now breathe

 

but sure baek anything for you i'll leave it in your room later

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

hey maybe chanyeol’s free this friday

 

 

**_byunbaehoe_ **

 

oh yea

 

are you free this friday yeollie???

 

come w me oh please oh please oh please

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

oh

 

uhmmm

 

i can’t actually i have this thing

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

a thing again? ??

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

well yes

 

i have this thing so i can't go

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

what’s this thing that you cant seem to say

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

umm

 

it’s a v important thing

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

you always have a thing™

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

a thing for you maybe

 

LOLJK

 

 

**_sebaby_   **

 

 

doesn’t seem like a joke

 

 

**_galaxyhyung_ **

 

smooth little shit

 

 

**_cowardpanda_ **

 

[SCREAMS] CHANBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

 

 

_**manlyman** _

 

SCREAMS W YOU

 

 

**_healingunicorn_ **

 

what a nice day to all chanbaek shippers out there

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

THIS SHIP HAS FUCKING SAILED !!!!!!

 

 

**_byunbaekhoe_ **

 

no, you ALWAYS have a thing™ every time i ask you to spend some time w me

 

if you don’t want to just say it

 

 

**_ridechanyeol_ **

 

oh no

 

that’s not it baek

 

 

**_manlyman_ **

 

and now the ship has sunk in the depths of the ocean

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again
> 
> so i was inactive for a while bc of univ and my plan was to actually post chapter 7 last december but unfortunately we had no wifi for weeks. imagine being exo deprived. imagine having no wifi while exo promotes their repackage (ಥ﹏ಥ) so very very sad with an h. sahd. i really had no clue what they're up to for the past weeks. i only know about knowing bros, exo arcade, and travel the world on exo's ladder and yup that's pretty much all i've got. now that we have our wifi back i'm off to do some research on what i've missed kekeke
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for giving this chatfic a shot. it really means a lot to me. T^T
> 
> belated merry christmas and wishing you all a prosperous 2019!! ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
